


No Villain, Just Thranduil

by Oasiscindy



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oasiscindy/pseuds/Oasiscindy





	No Villain, Just Thranduil

（一）

 

瑟兰迪尔在第一声闹铃响时准时睁开了眼睛，今天是十二月的第三个星期六，是个特别日子，请别误会，这和自燃物种的周期没有任何关系，和各种意义上的生理周期都没有任何关系，他没有歧视自燃物种的意思，他和隔壁的“大眼仔”索伦关系就很好，并不是高中女怪做着奇怪表情在空中比双引号那种好，现在已经不流行一个中等怪和一个小型怪做组合了，但瑟兰迪尔并不介意在他心情好的时候顺便捎大眼仔去上班。

 

瑟兰迪尔一巴掌把还在咕咕叫的闹钟拍掉，他一直对龙型怪没有什么好感，这是他买下这个龙型闹钟的原因之一，开关是吻部，被拍下去后就是一副瘪着嘴可怜兮兮的模样，每天睁眼看到这副景象让他心情愉悦。

 

瑟兰迪尔从淋浴间出来，他左太阳穴突突跳个不停，他的族谱上溯七代曾有过一个女巫，这是他神经兮兮的祖母告诉他的，但那点微薄的预言血统到今天只能在提醒水电费到期上有点儿帮助。

 

瑟兰迪尔伸手往起雾的镜面上一抹，他看起来有点憔悴，精灵王从洗脸柜里拿出剃须刀，这不是他用顺手的牌子，请他代言的厂家送了他过多的样品，储物柜里的头疼药也不剩几粒了，瑟兰迪尔在雾气弥漫的浴室里皱了皱眉头，镜子又被糊上了，他面无表情地把雾气擦去，他眼眶周围血肉噼里啪啦冒出火星，瑟兰迪尔再抬起头才发现自己半张脸已经化为焦黑的骷髅，在副场景在他下巴满是泡沫的时候会有点可笑，但他也不是很明白为什么剃须刀会请他代言，他和镜面里的自己对视了一会，猛然想起来昨天忘记买面包了。

 

但愿来自祖先们的警示就到此为此，瑟兰迪尔吃掉了最后一点兰巴斯存量，这原本是他的午饭，公司食堂是一场灾难，负责掌厨的埃尔隆德从小就和他互相看不顺眼，都到了需要留心谢顶的年纪了，埃尔隆德还是搞不清林谷精灵和密林精灵是两个不同的物种，come on，他们的保险公司都是两家，而食谱里默认所有精灵都是素食主义者到底是哪个蠢货的主意。

 

**你得找个伴** ，一个声音在他脑子里说， **有点性生活** ， **而不是像更年期的美杜莎一样揪着一点小事乱发脾气** ，这听起来该死地像他祖母的声音。

 

精灵王决定今天不送大眼仔上班了。

没有理由。

 

（二）

 

索伦讨厌瑟兰迪尔。

 

每次他想趁着清晨街道没怪，偷偷晒一晒自己因为做噩梦不小心烧出窟窿的被子的时候，都能看到瑟兰迪尔幽灵一样从篱笆对面直起身子，一脸“诶呀呀，你又尿床了”那样惋惜又幸灾乐祸的神情。

 

“早上好呀，亲爱的邻居。”精灵王慢悠悠把自己的长发扎起来，“今天可真是一个好天，”高个子挑了挑眉，示意索伦脚下摇摇欲坠的板凳堆，“需要帮忙吗， **大眼仔？** ”

 

认真的，谁会喜欢一个会叫你“大眼仔”的怪，米尔寇在上！ ！这！不！可！爱！（深呼吸）

 

想到这个索伦小个子就一肚子委屈，他那些漂亮的金红色火焰可不是凭空生出来的，可怜的索伦在食物上的花费足足是一般怪的五倍，最近几年物价飞涨，公司又没有对自燃物种的特殊补贴。去年他靠着卖玻璃戒指勉强维持了体面，戒灵那哥儿几个头脑简单好忽悠，而今年再想找到这样的冤大头就不是这么简单了，他不得不接受自己得有时候光秃秃地出门，更精确地说，是光秃秃地被瑟兰迪尔看见，那家伙从不会放过任何一个嘲讽他的机会，而他只能像一个瑟瑟发抖的小羊羔一样接受蹂躏。

 

**瑟兰迪尔连眉毛尖都是邪恶的** ，索伦心里苦。

 

**但他有车** ，索伦心里更苦。

 

索伦斜挎着小挎包在路边等瑟兰迪尔，他已经帮助第三队黏黏虫宝宝过马路了，可怜的小东西没有眼睛，一不小心就会绕圈圈原地打转，索伦永远也理解不了这些千禧年的家长们，出事了才学得会教训。

 

今天是十二月的第三个星期六，是个特别日子，请别误会，这和他作为自燃物种的周期没有任何关系，今天是人类小孩圣诞节假期的第一天，所有人类的节假日都是公司的加班日，尤其是圣诞节，倒不是说工作量，而是整个工作表都要推翻重来，人类幼崽的睡眠时间会从一个固定时间变成一个不确定因素，还有更多的睡衣派对。而好时段总是先到先得，可恶的资本主义。

 

索伦扒着瑟兰迪尔家栅栏的缝隙向里望，已经快八点了，精灵王对准时严格得像中世纪的老太太，他可完全没有担心瑟兰迪尔的意思，他只是有一点儿，奇怪。

 

（三）

 

瑟兰迪尔的确打算今天不送索伦上班了，但他看到那个小个子自来熟地接过他的包，一边叽叽喳喳抱怨黏黏虫父母有多么不负责任，一边手脚并用爬进副座拉上安全带，然后抱着他的包睁着那只大眼睛纯真无辜地看着他，上帝啊，他甚至把火焰都熄灭了，他就怎么也说不出口，按照他祖母的话说，瑟兰这个小子虽然看上去脾气又硬又臭，可内心像毛毛怪的胳肢窝。

 

这个比喻瑟兰迪尔真的 **完全** 不想听懂。

 

今天是人类圣诞节前一周，怪物世界也是阴沉沉的，飘着小雪，天空像是被糊上了一层浆糊，索伦在他还没把坐垫加热好就开始叭叭叭说话，从今年自燃怪的补贴又没被公司批准，到现在人类小孩们一年比一年难吓了，上个星期阿索格差一点被幼崽摸到，结果当成生化危机剃光了所有的毛，索伦本来打算开个玩笑，因为阿索格是个著名的秃子，但瑟兰迪尔明显心不在焉，他随意嗯了一声，盯着前方的红灯，手指无意识地敲打方向盘。

 

小个子沉默了一会，“瞧啊，那是史矛革诶。” 他假装很吃惊地瞪大了眼睛，这通常会使他显得很可笑，而这正是他此时的目的所在。每周六都是史矛革的屈辱日，因为空中交通管制，又不想早起，不得不趴在公交车顶上去上班。

 

索伦知道瑟兰迪尔乐意见到史矛革任何意义上的出丑，而今天精灵王只是嗤笑一声，翻了一个白眼。

 

“索伦，闭嘴。”

 

小个子做了一个夸张地拉拉链的动作。但几分钟的安静之后，他又忍不住开口：“所以一切都好吗？”

 

精灵王面无表情地侧过脸，他们又被一个红灯堵在路口，他身边呼啸而过的公交车喷了他一车尾气，驾驶司机显然比起全车人的生命安全更想甩开车顶的史矛革，他余光里看到黄金龙在车顶冲他洋洋得意地甩尾巴。

 

“我能有什么事？”他刻薄地反问，“当我本可以一个人享受清晨时光，却被迫听一早晨的废话，嗯？”他故意压低自己的声音，副座的小个子战战兢兢地搓着自己的鞋带，大眼球缓慢转到车窗一边，假装什么都没有听到。

 

瑟兰迪尔忍不住扯了扯嘴角，他在心情愉悦的同时，猛然意识到自己在欺负索伦上收获的乐趣已经大到有点可悲的程度了。

 

或许他的祖母是对的，他的确需要找一个伴了。

 

（四）

 

阿索格讨厌瑟兰迪尔。

 

他就是想不通为什么现在姑娘们会追捧丑八怪瑟兰迪尔，阿索格还记得高中时候女孩们多么正常，每次他从泥浆里打完滚在戈尔贡姊妹班前面晃一晃，就能让美杜莎们每条蛇都扭得像海藻。而现在世道变了，小姑娘们喜欢反差萌，“精灵王大人工作时的龙伤面容，啊啊啊啊！太帅了！”“谁能想到平时这么普通，但变身的时候这么帅！”

 

真是不公平，变形怪协会完全记不得去年他们是怎么不情不愿地把“变脸怪”瑟兰迪尔纳入协会，今年就厚颜无耻地颁发“年度会员”给精灵王，一副狗腿样儿。倒不是说他在乎什么“年度会员”，这个他要多少就有多少，毛毛怪协会前几天还隐晦给他发邮件，只要他愿意加入，今年的“最佳毛毛”就是他，但是他绝不会因为和瑟兰迪尔置气就加入什么傻乎乎毛毛协会，看在米尔寇的份上，他根本不长毛好嘛！

 

重点在于审美，他得把被瑟兰迪尔带偏的审美带回来，金发碧眼绝不该是怪物世界的择偶标准，可惜整个怪物世界里像他一样清醒的怪没多少，昨天他还瞧见了史矛革偷偷摸摸往他的大头上试金色假发，世道衰微，他作为秃头怪协会会长怎能不痛心疾首。

 

**都怪瑟兰迪尔，** 阿索格眼睁睁看着自己的协会成员人数降成零，内心无限幽怨。

 

所以是个怪都懂得当阿索格发现一个疑似瑟兰迪尔亲戚的无关人士在公司乱晃悠时，他心里有多激动，这可是能让精灵王丢掉饭碗的重大事故。

 

这个小怪明显不是公司的员工，而他刚刚查了一下，今天也不是“度过惊吓员的一天”，阿索格趴在窗户边偷偷观察了一会，那个小怪和瑟兰迪尔如出一撤的金发碧眼，像个无头苍蝇一样在员工休息室乱逛，刚刚还窜到惊吓专楼被前台的西莉亚赶了出来，这孩子见到美杜莎竟然失态自己把自己绊倒了，大概是从哪个小镇上来的，没见过这么标致的雌性。

 

现在这个小怪坐在休息间的长凳上，阿索格看见他把地上的空水瓶都捡起来扔掉，是个好小怪，他想，跟着瑟兰迪尔可惜了。

 

阿索格在小怪身后清了清嗓子，把手搭在对方的肩膀上，试图微笑，“嗨，你好。”他的母亲总是称赞他笑起来的时候是全世界最甜蜜的小南瓜，他计划从这个孩子入手，套出瑟兰迪尔最深的秘密。

 

“我是阿索。。。”

 

（五）

 

阿索格的世界陷入了五秒钟的黑暗，耳边传来模糊的惊叫声，“上帝啊！你没事吧，操！你别死啊！”，事后想起来，阿索格觉得自己完全是幸运女神保佑才没撞成脑震荡，那个小怪转过头后就一个重拳，他被那一击打地向后踉跄了几步，不巧踩在一个空水瓶上，一头撞上了储物柜，他早该知道和瑟兰迪尔扯上关系都是噩梦。

 

阿索格努力睁开眼，他看着周围还有点重影，“上帝保佑，你没死啊，你能看得清这是几根手指吗？”小怪举着两根手指疯狂摇晃。

 

“你能别动吗？”阿索格有气无力地说，他在嘴里尝到一点血腥味。

 

“F**k，你流鼻血了，上帝啊，那真是很多很多血，F**K，”小怪又开始惊叫，他飞速脱下自己的衬衫，一把捂在阿索格脸上，“拜托，请告诉我按住你鼻子了，或者无论那个流血的部位叫什么。”

 

“呜呜。”

“你在说什么？”

 

“我说那特马当然是鼻子！”阿索格忍无可忍一把扯下那块快让他窒息的布料，“你以为所有怪的鼻子都和瑟兰迪尔的长一样吗？学校里有没有教过你尊重怪的多样性！！”

 

那个小怪被他吼过后安静下来，呆若木鸡坐在长凳上，好像他才是被莫名其妙揍了一拳的那个怪一样，“我要一杯水。”阿索格捂着鼻子闷声说，他就是看不得小怪掉眼泪。

 

“可是，可是我不知道在哪。”小怪结结巴巴地说，盯着被撞变形的储物柜，不敢看他的眼睛。

 

阿索格在心里哀叹一声，“瑟兰迪尔把你带过来就不管你了吗？”他挣扎着站起来，他头还有点晕，那个小怪立刻殷勤地过来扶他，但在阿索格抓住他的时候还是哆嗦了一下，“别害怕，我又不吃小怪。”阿索格试图开个玩笑，但那个小怪抖得更厉害了。

 

他们以黏黏虫的速度前进着， 一是阿索格头还有点晕，二是那个小怪被冻住了似的迈不动脚，阿索格得像拖一块木板一样拖着他前进，一路上各种怪友好地冲他问好，阿索格理解这可能是小镇少年突然见到了这么多五光十色的怪有些震撼，但他真的很需要水，很需要很需要，而这完全不是莱戈拉斯的错，是的，他们交换了姓名，这都怪瑟兰迪尔。

 

小怪在阿索格提起这个名字的时候愣了愣，立刻试图否认，大概是没想到自己这么快被认出来了，但阿索格向他再三保证自己并不打算找他麻烦，“你比你看上去有气概得多，哇哦，那一拳可不是娘娘腔的力度。”大块头兴奋地做出挥拳的动作，莱戈拉斯缩了缩脖子，“所以瑟兰迪尔和你什么关系？”阿索格八卦兮兮地凑近，捏着莱戈拉斯的下巴左右瞅了瞅，用手撑开他的眼皮，小怪的瞳孔紧缩，大概是被如此近距离的英俊吓呆了，“长得太像了吧，该不是你爸爸吧，但他看上去没这么老，但谁知道呢？”阿索格小声嘀咕。

 

“所以他到底是不是你爸爸？”

 

（六）

 

莱戈拉斯的不幸从当一个好哥哥开始。

 

昨天陶瑞尔光着脚抱着小熊告诉他衣柜里藏着可怕的怪物，妈妈一脸无奈地捧着毯子跟在后面，“莱戈拉斯，亲爱的，”他从母亲眼中读出了求救了意味，于是他一把将小妹妹抱起来放在床上，用鼻尖蹭了蹭女孩的脸颊，做鬼脸，直到把小姑娘逗笑了才停手，“所以是谁打败了我的小勇士？”

 

“有个毛毛怪藏在衣柜里，晚上的时候就会跑出来，妈妈都不信我。”小姑娘撇了撇嘴角，眼看着又要红了眼圈，“莱戈拉斯，你信不信我。”女孩一边努力让自己不哭一边抱着哥哥的胳膊不肯松手，她倔得像头牛，手劲也大得像头牛，莱戈拉斯用眼神谴责母亲又给妹妹看那些乱七八糟的睡前读物，而妈妈只是耸耸肩，她把毯子放在莱戈拉斯的房间里，无视自己儿子一脸“你怎么敢”，示意这一切已经是莱戈拉斯的责任了，飘然而去。

 

“陶瑞尔，看着我，”莱戈拉斯在心里叹了口气，“我相信你，我小时候也，”他艰难地把任何类似于“做梦”或者“幻想”的近义词吞进喉咙，“我小时候 **看见** 一个金色长发的男人从衣柜里爬出来，他半张脸都被烧毁了。”

 

他的小妹妹显然被这个描述吓傻了，她几乎是敬畏地看着哥哥，眼泪泡含在眼角，小嘴圆圆地张着，这和她的毛毛怪比起来大概是另一种层次的事情，“那你怎么样。”她悄声问。

 

男孩耸耸肩，“我长大了就打败他了，”莱戈拉斯夸张地挥了挥拳头，“只要有颗强大的心，一切黑暗都无法触碰你。”他努力回想教堂里那些鸡汤，“主会保佑你。”

 

小姑娘用你是白痴吗的眼神看着他，“我已经大到知道圣诞老人的秘密了。”她暗示道。

 

**是啊，为什么你连圣诞老人都不相信，却相信柜子里的怪物这些狗屎，** 莱戈拉斯心如死灰。

 

“那你想怎么办？”莱戈拉斯捧着女孩的小手晃了晃。

 

“你和我换房间。”小姑娘飞快地回答，快到让人怀疑她是有备而来。

 

不，这个小坏蛋就是有备而来，莱戈拉斯看着陶瑞尔一眨眼就钻进被子里， **他的** 被子里，甚至乖巧地闭上眼睛。“晚安，莱戈拉斯。”小恶魔甜甜地说。

 

（七）

 

直到莱戈拉斯坐在那张粉色的公主床上的时候，他都没反应过来到底发生了什么，他被自己的妹妹耍了一道，他自暴自弃地摔进床里，天花板贴着一张巨大的神奇女侠的海报，他在瞪视了那具颇具力量美感的躯体十分钟后发现自己丝毫没有入睡的冲动，于是他爬起身子，半躺在床上。

 

那个邪恶的衣柜就在床尾几步的距离，这个房间曾经是莱戈拉斯的旧房间，而他对陶瑞尔说的话不全是假话，房间里很安静，莱戈拉斯心里突然有点发怵，他猛一个翻身从床上滚下来把灯打开。

 

**认真的吗** ，一个声音在他脑子里说， **你他妈已经十八岁两天了。**

莱戈拉斯暗骂一声，他从地上拾起了一个像小仙女棒的东西，用绝地武士的决斗姿势挑开了衣柜的门，这一切其实比看上去要有男子气概一点。门吱呀一声划开，里面除了妹妹的衣服什么都没有，一切正常。男孩把手里的仙女棒甩开，觉得自己蠢得要死。

 

莱戈拉斯粗暴地推开衣服，陶瑞尔不会喜欢这个，但此时他只觉得自己傻透了，满心又羞又愤。

 

但突然，他发现自己手下的木板好像不是很结实，男孩皱着眉头试探的推了推，像是被什么东西卡住了一样，如果任何一个恐怖片拍到这里，观众们大概都会有所感应，千万别好奇，别推开，好奇心害死的可不止猫。

 

而又像任何一个恐怖片得以继续的原因一样，主角都是鲁莽的傻子，他们在夜晚出游，坐陌生人的车，分开行动，而其中也包括莱戈拉斯。

 

他略略后退，一个肩膀撞开木板。

 

\---

 

莱戈拉斯从虚空重重摔在地上，他借助一个侧翻的动作卸去冲击，这完全是守门员的生理反应，男孩手掌火辣辣得疼，他迷茫地看着近在眼前的地板，他在上一秒还在妹妹的房间里，而他推开了，男孩僵硬地抬起头，陶瑞尔的衣柜门悬挂在半空中，粉红的门板上贴着冰雪奇缘的贴纸，因为一秒前某人粗鲁的冲击微微摇晃， **我在做梦** ，莱戈拉斯喃喃自语。 **我睡着了，我看着神奇女侠睡着了，** 男孩两眼呆滞，脑袋一片空白， **尽管这听上去有点** **gay** 。

 

他在一个类似于地堡的大厅里，一排门被机械手臂悬挂于半空中，每个门都正对着的地上一个接口，接口旁是立式显示器，男孩凑近看了看，一个跳动的FINISH按键吸引了他的注意， **这是我自己的梦，** 莱戈拉斯晕乎乎地想， **按一下应该没关系吧。**

他当然按了，除此之外你还能期待一个十八岁两天的小孩干什么呢？

 

（八）

 

等莱戈拉斯回过神来，他已经推着清扫车来到了员工休息室。

 

他的大脑还处于过载状态，就在他按下FINISH键之后，一切就有点不受控制，他眼睁睁地看着他的门一点点升高，消失在了天花板的一道缝隙里，接着不知从哪边响起了广播，是一个甜美的女声，“午休结束，午休结束，请惊吓专员回到各自岗位，公司将于下午三点进行系统升级应对圣诞节高峰，公司提前关闭，请未登记积分的惊吓专员于三点前在前台登记，没错，说的就是你，瑟兰迪尔。我是西莉亚，祝你“吓午”一切顺利”

 

她说的每个单词莱戈拉斯都听不太懂，但连起来好像又有点道理，男孩脑子一片空白，突然他感到一个坚硬的物体在戳自己的后背，莱戈拉斯咔嚓嚓转过头去。

 

他看见了一张脸。

上面只有一只巨大的眼睛。

 

一只

他妈的

眼睛。

 

莱戈拉斯整个人像是被冻住了一样，一个小人在他脑子里歇斯底里地尖叫，但他连动一动手指都做不到。

"喂，你别老盯着我呀，”那个生物撅了噘嘴，“快把车推回休息室去，多占地方呀。”说完她用清扫车推搡了下莱戈拉斯。

男孩就像块木板似的直挺挺倒了下去。

 

莱戈拉斯在之后一直处于混沌状态，那个生物把他扶了起来，用力拍他的脸，她的声音很遥远，莱戈拉斯模模糊糊听到“清理车”，“直走”和“员工休息室”。

 

他像个机器人似的完成了指令。

 

（八）

 

莱戈拉斯在长凳上坐了一分钟，或者一小时。他环顾四周，这里很像学校球队的休息室，他面前一排排储物柜，地上还有不知道谁扔的空水瓶，莱戈拉斯不确定这是不是上帝给他的考验之一，你明白的，做个好孩子什么的，于是他把空水瓶拾起来扔进一边的垃圾箱里，然后他祈祷着，食指中指交叉，无论是圣诞老人还是其他什么长着胡子的老头会突然出现把他接走。

 

接着，他听到一声咳嗽，一只手拍了拍他的肩膀，“嗨，你好。”这个圣诞老人声音有点粗哑，但是不要紧，莱戈拉斯几乎是热泪盈眶地转过头。

 

然后他给了对方一拳。那完全是应激反应，事后他和阿索格解释过，是的，他们交换了姓名，一个半兽人冲你龇牙在他的认知里并不是一个友好的表示，他尽量委婉，但阿索格还是露出了受伤的表情，“我妈妈说我笑起来是个小甜饼。”

 

“是啊，小甜饼。”莱戈拉斯干巴巴地应和，他被阿索格一路拖着去饮水机，一路上形形色色的生物和他擦肩而过，半兽人与每一个生物击掌，阿索格好像在和他说话，而莱戈拉斯受到反复惊吓而呈现疲乏空白的脑子完全没法集中注意，他没真的好好思考，只捕捉到了一个阿索格反复提到的字眼，男孩喃喃问，

 

“瑟兰迪尔是谁？”

 

阿索格若有所思地停了下来，莱戈拉斯脑子里警钟高鸣，shit，他说错了什么？他在半兽人凑近扒他眼皮的时候绝望地想，还有，为什么这儿的生物都喜欢冲着陌生人动手动脚。

 

“所以他到底是不是你爸爸？”

 

（九）

 

如果阿拉贡在场，他一定会在第一时间捂住莱戈拉斯的嘴把人拖走，这小子一紧张就瞎编故事的毛病惹得麻烦比他们真正闯的祸都要多。

 

“他是我的，啊恩，我的。。”莱戈拉斯在脑海里疯狂寻找一种被当场否认也可以圆回来的身份。

 

“他是我的。。”

半兽人的大脸越凑越近。

“他是我的远房表哥！”男孩走投无路大喊，“不不不，是表-表叔，我的姑婆让我假期来拜访他。”

 

“噗，拜~访~”阿索格怪腔怪调地模仿了一句，他翻了一个白眼，“你是英国怪吗？”

“我是英国怪？” 男孩满怀希望地说。

“你早点说不就好啦，我听说英国最近经济不景气，不过你从瑟兰迪尔那儿可讨不到什么好处，他可是出了名的吝啬鬼，”半兽人继续拖着男孩向前走，“切，今天怎么所有人都要找他。”他酸溜溜地说。

  

“等等，我们并不熟，他可能不认识我。”莱戈拉斯绝望地扑腾着。“我们已经有好几年没见面了，家庭矛盾。”

“米尔寇在上，这听上去完全就是瑟兰迪尔会做的事情！”阿索格夸张地挥了挥手，他转过头语重心长地说，“小怪，你一定要记住，家人永远是最重要的。”

 

然后他们撞上了一个“人”，在接触了这么多单数眼睛和偶数嘴巴的生物后，一张标准的人类五官反而让他有些不适应，他们在安静里互相打量了一下，莱戈拉斯终于明白那股不详的熟悉感从何处而来。

“所以什么听上去是我会做的事情？阿索格？” 那个生物眯起了眼睛。

 

**上帝啊，请带我走吧。** 莱戈拉斯闭上眼睛双手合十。

 

 


End file.
